


Cookies

by thebrokenangel



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 03:50:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebrokenangel/pseuds/thebrokenangel





	Cookies

His lips gently caressed her throat as he thrust up into her.

He could feel the roughness of the scar left by Angel's teeth where they had bitten deeply into her flesh. For one insane moment he wanted to bite her throat directly over the scar. His soul warred with his demon and won out. It was all she had left of Angel.

Some part of her seemed to sense some of what was going through his mind as her body sought to distract him by demanding more of his touch. She began thrusting back against him harder until he was lost in his response.

One hand gripping her shoulder in what would have been a bone crushing grip if she had been human and not a Slayer. His other kneading ruthlessly on one of her soft breast. His fingers sliding along the skin to the pert erect nipple. He pinched it tightly until she let out a low almost feral growl.

"God Spike! I forgot how good we were together!"

He heard her gasp as he grinned against her shoulder. "Love you too, Pet." He was glad he had never gone to Europe to find her and let her become... what was it Angel said... cookies?”


End file.
